


违规治疗的魔药清单

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, top!Percival Garves
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 20181122存档，#PercivalGraves# 中心，关于部长被GG囚禁时以及之后的事。加上了罗婶的GG没用复方汤剂的补丁。不管描写的再怎么像GGPG，本文的唯一cp都是Graves/Credence，斜线有重大意义。





	1. Chapter 1

============

1.

 

格林德沃第一次闯进他大脑时珀西瓦尔反抗了。他反抗得厉害，失去意识前甚至看到格林德沃因愤怒而扭曲的表情。德国黑巫师把鼻血抹开露出一个气恼到极点的笑容，本来服服帖帖的头发掉下来一两缕，淡金被房间角落里仅有的光源染成红色。

珀西瓦尔认为盖勒特•格林德沃是个有脑子却没品味的人，他用麻鸡货币租了一个廉价单间，和码头劳工、罐头厂工人挤在一起。格林德沃一点也不想踏进珀西瓦尔那栋充满单身气息的房子，更何况那里还有格雷伍斯家族多事的家养小精灵。珀西瓦尔不知道黑巫师是用什么方法威胁了它们，可能是他自己的命——格雷伍斯家族最后的继承人，或者就只是最纯粹的黑魔法。

珀西瓦尔没精力去想更多东西，他的大脑封闭术没练到炉火纯青，但也算得上技艺高超，然而在格林德沃面前就显得拙劣的可笑了。

当时从窗外传来了汽笛的低哑长鸣，在纽约又黑又沉的天空里飘到很远。格林德沃掏出魔杖打算给他施上一个钻心咒，杖尖的红色光点在漆黑夜幕下尤其刺目，珀西瓦尔根本没意识到有眼泪流了出来，顺着脸颊淌在他沾了血的衬衫领口。他不觉得屈辱，愤怒让美国傲罗瞪大了眼眶，直到格林德沃一个抬手把魔咒甩到他身上。

他倒在那儿像一头被割开喉咙的黑豹，气息奄奄无法动弹。格林德沃身后是白惨惨的光，身前是吞吃一切的黑色影子。

廉租房的地板硬得要死。

 

2.

 

“你吃了东西？”格林德沃把围巾丢到他脸上，“那要不要再喝点什么？”

跪在珀西瓦尔身边的家养小精灵不住的发抖，捏着枕头罩衫头也不敢抬。他简单示意让这个叫做波平的家养小精灵离开，并忽视了那声尖叫着的“格雷伍斯老爷！”。格林德沃好笑的看着珀西瓦尔从角落里站起来——他瘦了许多，眼睛下的黑影让他看起来更像个憔悴的幽灵。

“为什么不呢，”珀西瓦尔赤脚走到格林德沃面前，他们两身高相仿，他轻易就能看进那片蓝色里去，“最好能来点龙血威士忌。”

德国人笑得发毛，珀西瓦尔很快移开视线走到窗子旁边。黑巫师为这个单间施加了很强的一个扩展咒，相当于用最便宜的价格租来了国会大厦前等面积的商铺。窗子正对着货运码头，不管什么时候都有轮船停靠，黑皮肤或黄皮肤的劳工（当然也有失败的白种人）在这里多得像蚂蚁，他们只能在这个又脏又乱的地方暂时安家，拿着最微薄的工资干着最重的活。

每天他都能听到各种语言的脏话和争吵，不过格林德沃从来不在意那些普通人——麻鸡们在干什么。格林德沃把前任租客留下的锈迹斑斑的铁箱变成矮桌，又从虚空里摸出两支高脚杯放在上面。

“请，”他说，“这是我唯一能做的。”

珀西瓦尔没有第一时间回头，于是格林德沃夸张的叹着气让他转过来跪在地上。他把深红色的龙血威士忌递到珀西瓦尔面前，但傲罗竭力躲开他手里冰凉的瓶口，棕色眼睛里还堆满了嘲讽。

“你不想喝？”格林德沃又把酒凑近了点，语气里的威胁都要溢出来，“来啊格雷伍斯，给我点面子。”

“我以为我们会……稍微平等一点。”珀西瓦尔咬着牙回答。

格林德沃本就苍白的脸更加没有血色。珀西瓦尔注意到男人张扬的金发末梢有没弄干净的血痂，和龙血威士忌一样都是暗红的。他过于用力的捏着杯子，手指开始发颤，蓝眼睛里是能把这个傲慢的美国人杀死一百次的情绪。惹恼当今最强大的黑巫师不是个明智的举动，但珀西瓦尔很高兴他能这么做：至少他还有用，至少他还有可能知道格林德沃的计划并在他实施前去警告MACUSA。

一只无形的手卡住珀西瓦尔的脖颈，他逐渐感到窒息，氧气如退潮一般离开了他这座孤岛。格林德沃一直等到珀西瓦尔以为自己要晕过去后才放过他，同时也松开了对他身体的钳制，格雷伍斯家最后的继承人咳喘得像条搁浅的鱼。珀西瓦尔不着痕迹的和格林德沃拉开距离，眼睛盯着他同时保护性的护住自己喉咙。

“你不是来找我喝酒的，格林德沃，”他呲着牙低吼，“我不想浪费时间。”

“我确实没那个心思，”黑巫师假笑道，但嘴角的抽搐背叛了他，“但稍微像个朋友一样喝点酒不会浪费你太多时间的，格雷伍斯。” 

“——再说，你能到哪去？”

格林德沃把酒杯扔到珀西瓦尔脚下，伴着玻璃碎裂的声音暗红的液体也流了一地，空气里弥漫开一股辛香的味道。德国人收走了他的魔杖却没有折断它，现在他把那根将近14英寸长的木棍拿了出来，手指搭在魔杖末端的银环上。

“你个该死的——”这是侮辱，珀西瓦尔感觉自己全身的血液都沸腾了起来。武器被别人夺走从来就不是什么光荣的事，更何况他现在被囚禁，手无寸铁，离美国魔法国会又只有几条街道的距离。

格林德沃对珀西瓦尔的反应很满意：“我确实挺喜欢你的武器，格雷伍斯。”

他抚摸着杖身，突然一抬手腕对着傲罗低喊道：

“摄神取念！”

 

3.

 

格林德沃看到了茶，咖啡，一座古老的庄园，漆着两只红娟鸟的糖罐。各种发色的人在他身边来了又走，无一例外的说着：“早上好，格雷伍斯先生。”安全部部长点头示意，下一刻这些场景坍缩成黑烟便消散在他脚下。珀西瓦尔走进了一个半开放房间，塞拉菲娜·皮圭里正靠在书桌旁阅读报告，她看到男人后露出了友好的笑容，迅速把报告放下了。

“告诉我你会去那场晚宴。”她说。

“我不会，”珀西瓦尔回答她，从大衣口袋里掏出一件精巧的盒子，“我想你可以帮我把这份礼物交给莫尔特拉家的女儿。”

主席将要说的话散成了烟雾。

格林德沃感受到熟悉的刺痛，珀西瓦尔又开始反抗他，试图封闭自己的大脑不让格林德沃走到更深处去。然而珀西瓦尔不知道该藏起什么，他自己也不甚明白——格林德沃所看到的画面残缺，里面有着席卷一切的黑色风暴和一个看不清面孔的人；男人，或者男孩，甚至人马都能包含在内。一切线索都指向了北美洲，这个混杂着肃清者和刻板教条的土地，没人能在这片混沌中找出一个无名者。

他需要一点点推力，比如某个倍受尊敬的古老家族的继承人，又恰好在美国魔法国会身居要职。最重要的是他要完全受格林德沃控制——珀西瓦尔•格雷伍斯就是上天给他开的玩笑，在最不恰当的时机和地点挡在他的计划中央，为他指出一条捷径。

格林德沃收回魔杖时珀西瓦尔已经把手心抓破，圆钝的指甲里嵌着他自己的皮肉。他想他绝对读不懂美国巫师在想什么，除了赤裸的愤怒之外，这最后的格雷伍斯的脑子里还装了什么东西。

“我没必要一次性找全它，”格林德沃嘲讽道，“所以放宽心，格雷伍斯，你真的不用这么紧张。”

珀西瓦尔冷着脸准备起身，无意间让后脚跟磕到了先前溅在地上四处都是的玻璃碎片。现在龙血威士忌里真的混进了龙血，他眉毛都没拧一下。格林德沃伸出手似乎想拉珀西瓦尔一把，但等到傲罗的棕色眼睛移到他身上时黑巫师又迅速把手收了回去。

“可惜了酒。”格林德沃说。

 

4.

第四次格林德沃跟在男人后面步入了一场宴会，随后珀西瓦尔被人群正中的女人叫住了。他知道那是莫尔特拉家的女儿，珀西瓦尔还为她准备过礼物——一副妖精打造的耳环，下面缀着独角兽的尾毛。

“谢谢你的礼物，珀西瓦尔，”女巫有着漆黑如墨的长卷发，“我很喜欢。”

似乎对于珀西瓦尔来说得到夸奖再正常不过了，他礼貌的问好、道谢、开无伤大雅的玩笑，在众人的注意被乐队引走时迅速离场。他钻进一个没有人的阳台，格林德沃踩着步子走他在后面，明亮的月光和漂浮的蜡烛慷慨的看着珀西瓦尔手里的香槟杯，透过液体把地面变成暧昧的黄色。

格林德沃早就发现珀西瓦尔不是个社交动物，但看到男人把酒全抛到夜空中时，他还是夸张的吹了声口哨。

 

5.

 

第六次他们来到了欧洲，当格林德沃发现周遭是所熟悉的建筑时忍不住皱了皱眉。不远处珀西瓦尔和MACUSA的其他傲罗低声商议着什么，散着银光的地图漂浮得不高，偶尔会有红色的光束在地图上某处亮起来。

“格雷伍斯先生！”带着明显美国口音的叫喊从格林德沃背后传来。

 

“我不知道你想在我这里找些什么，”珀西瓦尔对他说，“可以肯定你不会成功。”

格林德沃无所谓的摇头：“现在你比我还了解我自己了？”

他没再用过自己的武器，接骨木魔杖一直安分的别在格林德沃腰侧。珀西瓦尔的棕色眼睛随着格林德沃的手指移动——他在清洁他的魔杖，在感受到珀西瓦尔的视线后格林德沃咧嘴笑了起来。

“如果不想你们的……格雷伍斯老爷，就这样死在这里，”他说话时头也不回，“现在可以做点什么了。”

家养小精灵缩着肩膀从格林德沃脚边跑过去，一边压低声音尖叫着珀西瓦尔的姓氏，好像除开这四个字的姓——珀西瓦尔就和其他普通巫师别无两样了。他倚着房间肮脏的墙壁摇摇晃晃的站起来，拒绝了波平的搀扶，本来就皱巴巴的精灵整张脸都拧在一起，几乎是嚎哭出声。

“格雷伍斯老爷！”家养小精灵伸手去牵珀西瓦尔的衣角，“请让波平帮你——请，请让波平……”

它细长的手指碰到了珀西瓦尔，但傲罗仍然没有回答它。于是波平害怕的开始道歉，语序混乱意思模糊，格林德沃先是觉得好笑，但时间一长这把卑劣又尖锐的嗓子就变成了一种折磨。

“让你的家养小精灵闭嘴。”他说。珀西瓦尔意味深长的看着格林德沃。

“你把它们弄来，”珀西瓦尔说，“这是我家族的仆人，但不代表我需要为它们的行为负责。”

波平在格林德沃的注视下抽泣起来，它想往后退，但珀西瓦尔站不太稳它只能悄悄扶着他。

德国黑巫师把手帕收回胸前的口袋里，他清了清嗓子，用珀西瓦尔的魔杖指向了珀西瓦尔的仆人：“——钻心剜骨！”

家养小精灵还没喊出声尖叫来就倒在了地上，像一小袋马铃薯发出沉闷的噗噗声。珀西瓦尔脸色十分难看，他嘴角抽搐着，前跨一步挡在皱巴巴的精灵前面。格林德沃缓慢走近他，十分用力的用杖尖抵住珀西瓦尔的下巴。

“现在——这是，我的，魔杖，”蓝色的眼瞳里看不出情绪来，但每一个字都铿锵有力，“你早就输了，格雷伍斯！再假装维持你失败的家教又有什么意义？”

珀西瓦尔张了张嘴似乎要说点什么，格林德沃等着他，楼下的墨西哥裔租客此时高声大笑起来，吵到了一旁的白人垃圾。他们开始骂架，随后朝对方扔出低劣下流的脏字，可直到有人砸碎了一个玻璃酒瓶格林德沃也没等到珀西瓦尔要说的话。

格林德沃嘲笑了一句“美国人”。珀西瓦尔沉默的接受了它。

 

6.

第七次之后事情开始有了转机。格林德沃终于接触到了珀西瓦尔作为安全部部长的那部分记忆——不再是烦闷的宴会和空无一人的家族宅邸，珀西瓦尔正坐在那间风格冷淡的办公室里听下属念报告，在讲到重点时会敲一敲桌子要求短暂的停顿。

“你说现场有‘无法解释’的破坏？”珀西瓦尔终于把注意力从傲罗呈交上来的照片上移开了，红头发的男巫赶紧点了点头，“但另一个执行人表示也有可能是由看不见的神奇生物造成的。”

“这些……破坏，有着很明显的人为痕迹，”傲罗补充道，“而且纽约已经很久没有大型神奇生物的活动踪迹了。”

格林德沃走到珀西瓦尔身后，越过他的肩开始阅读起那些资料。作为安全部部长文书工作是必不可少的，珀西瓦尔向傲罗表示他会亲自去现场看看，如果执行组有其他动静则需要得到他的准许后再继续下去。

傲罗走后珀西瓦尔几不可闻的叹了口气。他把桌上所有的文件都推开，给自己挪了一个小小的空位，随后从抽屉里拿出黑色皮质的记事本。珀西瓦尔不论去哪都会带着记事本。格林德沃注意到一份明显折叠过度的个人资料在边缘露出了一个角，他想把它抽出来看看，然而记忆中的珀西瓦尔只是用胳膊肘压在烫金花体的“PG”上面。

黑发男人撑着下巴，眼睛里是疲倦和格林德沃所厌烦的坚毅。

 

他在第八次知道了重案调查组的女傲罗——蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩的名字。珀西瓦尔指派戈德斯坦恩去帮助第二塞勒姆的男孩，虽然格林德沃看见他的第一眼就知道那家伙是个哑炮。是的，哑炮，天真到无可救药，又愚笨得任何人都能把他耍的团团转。

格林德沃看到他后甚至为珀西瓦尔的审美担忧起来。当时珀西瓦尔倒在廉租房最靠近码头的角落里，他开始不定时的昏迷，控制自己不要颤抖都成了极为困难的事。家养小精灵被禁止靠近格雷伍斯老爷，男人体重掉得厉害，没了每日的定期修理下巴上还冒出一层浅浅的胡茬。

“第二塞勒姆的男孩，”格林德沃蹲下来说，他们视线相对，“克莱登斯·拜尔本？你不觉得他太过年轻了吗？”

窗外的飞鸟夺走了珀西瓦尔的注意力。它们停在码头最低的电线上互相梳理羽毛。

 

7.

“没有人是无辜的。”珀西瓦尔说。

格林德沃不置可否的摇了摇头，把风衣挂在摇摇欲坠的挂钩上。他刚在国会大厦外面晃了一圈，又跟着直属于珀西瓦尔的两个傲罗看他们处理了一起魔咒失控的案件。不知为何纽约也总是下雨，格林德沃为自己施了烘干咒，但地板上已经积起了一片小水洼。

这个国家一定要和他过不去。格林德沃想着。他要加快进度。

“你有床伴吗，格雷伍斯？”黑巫师脱下衬衫，把衣服随意丢在了地上。格林德沃握着珀西瓦尔的魔杖活动了下脖子，长时间的逃亡与不见天日之后他身材难免有些微的走形，疤痕也添了不少。“——或者情人，你在脑袋里藏起来没让我发现的？”

珀西瓦尔倚着墙露出一个古怪的笑容。“你告诉我，”他也不好奇格林德沃到底要干什么了，“难道现在我能比你更了解我自己了？”

“我需要一个保证，”格林德沃深吸一口气，“谁知道有没有人记得你身上每一条疤的位置……甚至有他妈多少根头发！”

珀西瓦尔看着格林德沃念了一长串生涩的古老魔文——高端的变形咒，银光从他的魔杖尖端流淌出来。格林德沃的蓝色眼睛变成棕色，金发也渐渐加深，他如此用力的握着魔杖以至于指尖惨白。

珀西瓦尔看见了他自己。一条夸张的割裂伤刺在胸口上，周围是细小的已愈合的创口，傲罗赤裸结实的背部有更多战斗的痕迹，但缺少了钻心咒留下的银色圆疤。这是遇见格林德沃前的珀西瓦尔·格雷伍斯，看起来就像一头气势汹汹的美洲豹。

“你看起来怎么样？”格雷伍斯——格林德沃用他的声音——提问道，“和MACUSA的优秀部长比起来有任何差别吗？”

不合时宜的怒火腾的窜起来，而他甚至没有足够的力气供它燃烧。珀西瓦尔想啐在格林德沃脸上，骂他渣滓，恼怒于他将要干出的、所有玷污格雷伍斯姓氏的肮脏勾当。


	2. Chapter 2

8.

“被拯救的丹恩啊您终于回来了，”波本蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩踩着平底鞋风风火火的跟在格雷伍斯后面，“真不敢相信玛丽·劳就这样对那孩子——是的我去调查了第二萨勒姆，请先听我说完，先生！”

格雷伍斯只好把要说的话再次咽下去。

女傲罗确实不怎么怕她的上司，格雷伍斯想。蒂娜给他递来了他在欧洲出公差时重案调查组的待签文件、MACUSA执行部的合作报告以及一份个人假条。

“他们不让我请假，”戈德斯坦恩在暗处悄悄翻了个白眼，“说是‘——只有格雷伍斯先生才能给你准假！’我以为我现在能把之前的假期用上，先生？”

格雷伍斯接过她手里的所有资料，顺便挥手给个人假条上落了花体的PG签名——蒂娜已经放弃了三次公休假。“你当然可以休息，”他漫不经心的问她，“那个男孩还好吗？”

蒂娜的表情变得更柔和起来。“我想您可以亲自去看看，先生，”她回答说，“克莱登斯他……他似乎对您还有印象。”

格雷伍斯收好了报告后才把假条交给蒂娜。女傲罗并没有刻意掩藏自己的愉悦，她摘下帽子，让文件缩成信封大小的一团放在大衣内侧的口袋里。那只总是在国会大厦飞来飞去的铜制飞鸟雕像掠过她头顶，狠狠按住了试图从扫帚下逃走的纸老鼠。

“我会的，蒂娜，”格雷伍斯若有所思的抚摸着魔杖上的银环，“实际上我正这么想呢。”

午饭后塞拉菲娜•皮圭里把格雷伍斯叫去谈话——其实她没想谈太多要事，况且格雷伍斯今天有点沉默过了头。在她说到试图逃窜去瑞士的公开支持格林德沃的极端派巫师时，男人才无声的笑了笑，靠着外围那圈圆形栏杆微微弯下腰。

“什么人才会想到支持那个，”格雷伍斯特意挑了一个词，“偏执狂？”

“是啊，谁想这么做呢，”塞拉菲娜也觉得不解，她挥手让桌上的文件飘了起来，“……偏执狂。”

男人伸直胳膊把文件抓在手里，过几天部长间要开一次会议，他可没理由缺席。再几句简单交流后塞拉菲娜示意他可以离开了，但格雷伍斯刚转身走了几步这个魔法国会最厉害的女人突然想起什么似的，又开口问他：

“你觉得欧洲怎么样，格雷伍斯？”

“——不得不承认，相比之下纽约的空气要糟糕多了。”格雷伍斯停下脚步，鞋跟磕地所发出的钝响被广阔空间一层层削弱，他稍微侧着身子刚好能对上塞拉菲娜质问的目光。

“如果你允许的话，”格雷伍斯示意道，“……我还有个约会。”

所幸皮圭里主席没再刁难他。下去的路上不断都有人向格雷伍斯问好，他记不住大多数人的名字，但格雷伍斯一一点头回应了他们。升降梯里的精灵低着头称呼他格雷伍斯先生，现在这个狭小的盒子除了他以外就只装着叫里德的精灵和另两个傲罗——他们在中间楼层的魔咒伤害登记处溜了出去。

格雷伍斯盯着自己鞋尖思考了一会儿，旁边的里德正小声哼着一首关于少女与独角兽的歌。它挥着魔杖，在升降梯到达大厅前格雷伍斯叫住了它。

“如果有人要去29层，”格雷伍斯说，“告诉他们我不在，有事就去找凯瑟琳•莫娜。”

“明白了，格雷伍斯先生。”

男人在离开前冲它友好的扬了扬嘴角。很少有巫师像格雷伍斯先生一样有教养了。里德想着。每天经由升降梯上下魔法国会的有一半都是自视甚高的白痴，剩下那一半则是谁也看不起的蠢蛋。

格雷伍斯在没人的巷口幻影移形，凭着记忆找到了藏在高楼阴影中的施粥所。这个阴沉的午后完全失去了吸引人的特质，尤其是在施粥所前面的那片空地——几个脏兮兮的孩子聚在那，身旁丢着同样脏兮兮的劣质传单。格雷伍斯在街对面站了会儿，他的衣着和偶尔的过路人比起来格格不入，只是没人能看见，除了格雷伍斯正等着的那个。

看起来破旧又沉重的木门从里面被推开了，锈迹斑斑的轴承摩擦着发出低哑的尖啸。一个女孩，握着摇铃和洗得发白的手帕，大半个身子都藏在门后面，另一个又高又瘦的男孩跟在她身后，但一直佝偻着背不愿意抬头。

他听得很清楚。女孩说：“去啊，克莱登斯，你需要把活干完才能吃饭。”

格雷伍斯无意识间向前走了几步，那个明显缺乏自信的年轻人扒拉住门，小心翼翼的回头看了一眼。“但是……査斯缇媞……”他小声嗫嚅着，不敢再继续说下去。

“你听到妈说的话了。”

摇铃响了起来，突然间从格雷伍斯不知道的角落里窜出来更多脏小孩。叫做査斯缇媞的女孩把施粥所的木门大敞开，她站到旁侧给让出来一条通道，用眼神示意克莱登斯也赶紧挪开。

“妈不会想看到你在这儿干站着，”査斯缇媞又提醒一遍，“——你不饿吗？”

她自顾自地说：“我可是饿了。”

9.

格林德沃给珀西瓦尔带来了一只做工粗糙的木制十字架，左右两端甚至不等长。他一路上都把它紧握在手里，木料的毛糙短刺给他留下了一手的碎屑。

珀西瓦尔看着德国人把十字架放在窗沿上，拍了拍手让碎屑都落下去。格林德沃来码头廉租房的次数变少了，可能是作为“安全部长”的职责拉住了黑巫师——谁能他妈想到在全世界范围都臭名昭著的盖勒特•格林德沃，会老老实实完成枯燥无趣的文书工作？

“你手下的傲罗都是些蠢货。”格林德沃说。

有个声音嘀咕着赞同格林德沃的说法，珀西瓦尔轻晃了晃头想把它甩出去。能加入重案调查组的傲罗无一例外都是优秀的，只是他们也会犯错，而在特定情况下这些错误就变得无法忍耐——

珀西瓦尔突然感到一股没来由的烦躁。他把这股烦躁归集为格林德沃依旧顶着张和自己一模一样的脸。

“不好奇谁送给你的礼物吗，格雷伍斯？”格林德沃笑着问他。珀西瓦尔还不知道自己可以笑得如此恶心，他替以前那些被他拒绝的女士感到不值，甚至想把胃里少得可怜的食物全都吐出去。

——是克莱登斯。

格雷伍斯很高兴年轻人没了最初的慌张。他在格雷伍斯面前总是手足无措，如果格雷伍斯叫他放松一点，克莱登斯也只会让自己僵成一棵长势不好的松树，直挺挺的站着直到巫师无奈的叫他名字。

“我有什么地方吓到你了？”格雷伍斯询问道。克莱登斯下意识摇了摇头：“……并没有，先生。只是……”

只是他们逆着大多数人走在街上。格雷伍斯领先了克莱登斯一个手臂的距离，男孩走得很慢，他不敢迈开步子，又不好意思让格雷伍斯特意停下来等他。他本来在马路上好好的——寻找合适的集会地点，同时在焦虑和担忧中享受被城市吞噬的孤独感。但格雷伍斯在下一个街口堵住了他，随后邀请克莱登斯——“陪自己走走”，他是这么说的。

格雷伍斯终于还是停下来等男孩跟上自己。克莱登斯愚蠢的发型给他招来了不少好笑的目光，他被他母亲塞进一套过于小的套装里，皮带几乎勒到肋骨的位置。格雷伍斯强忍住去拍他的背让对方站直的念头。他们还没熟到这一步，再轻微的肢体碰触都会让克莱登斯发颤甚至逃开。

“你可以告诉我，”蒂娜没告诉格雷伍斯该怎么和他接触，他只能自己慢慢摸索，“我们之间是……平等的。”

克莱登斯抬起眼睛看他，小心翼翼的，黑色眸子里映的是头上要落不落的残阳。“我——”他发出一个单音节，左手死死捏着口袋里的什么东西。格雷伍斯让他们保持在一条线上走着，等克莱登斯把这句话说完。他突然觉得这男孩呆板到了无趣的地步，而竟然试图和他交流的自己就是个实打实的白痴。

“你有什么东西想给我吗，克莱登斯？”格雷伍斯说。

10.

走进来的路上克莱登斯一直着迷的打量着门前的铜铃。他们霸占了这个平民小餐厅最靠里的角落，格雷伍斯脱下外衣搁在椅背上，随后侍者给他递来了菜单。

“点你喜欢的，”格雷伍斯说，为了避免克莱登斯不知所措他又添上一句，“我推荐这里的小羊排。”

年轻人手心朝下正不安的捏着自己膝盖，他把总是不离身的黑帽子放在身侧，粗略扫了扫格雷伍斯递过来的菜单。

“就按您说的……”克莱登斯又缩回椅子里，在看向格雷伍斯还是旁边棕色头发的侍者之间陷入了纠结，“小羊排就好，格雷伍斯先生。”

服务生看出来格雷伍斯才是下命令的人，他侧着身子询问他：“确定要这个吗，先生？”

格雷伍斯摆了摆手，他随便翻了几页，但眼睛一直盯着又低下头的克莱登斯。“一份煎鱼，”格雷伍斯说，“以及一瓶赫雷斯，谢谢。”

“我们没有酒精饮料，先生。”服务生露出为难的神色，“但我们有柠檬水和……淡啤酒。”

“你满二十一岁了吗？克莱登斯？”格雷伍斯反而问起一旁沉默不语的男孩。克莱登斯慌张的抬起脑袋，在巫师带着点笑意的注视下小幅度摇了摇。“还有三个月，”他说，“……妈也不允许我喝酒。”

格雷伍斯轻笑着把服务生打发走了。克莱登斯抿紧了嘴唇，他不知道接下来该做些什么。他不能喝酒，就算三个月后他满了二十一岁也不能碰一滴酒精——玛丽·劳是这么说的，克莱登斯的养母俨然是禁酒令的支持者。过了几分钟服务生给他们端来两杯柠檬水，格雷伍斯就一边新奇的看着克莱登斯把漂浮的柠檬片戳的千疮百孔，一边思考他为什么要带这个不讨喜的男孩来吃饭。

“你最近怎么样？”格雷伍斯漫不经心的问他。桌子正中的花瓶里插着一支粉白色的康乃馨，边缘的叶子有些许泛黄，他伸手去拨弄，让沉重的花苞在细颈花瓶瓶口打了好几个转。

克莱登斯思考了一会儿。“和往常一样，格雷伍斯先生，”他说，“……妈昨天被报社的一位先生邀出去吃饭了。”

随后他才意识到把养母的行踪透露给格雷伍斯有点不妥，便又把脑袋垂了下去，巫师再怎么逗克莱登斯开口说话也不张嘴。他就安安静静的听男人讲着，偶尔动一动肩膀——格雷伍斯只能从这一点确定克莱登斯不是一个专门用来倾听的人型道具。

他讲到蒂娜不小心把两个走私违规魔药的巫师拷在一起整整四天，部门里的其他巫师才告诉格雷伍斯这件事。克莱登斯很在意蒂娜，男孩听到这时忍不住瞪大了眼睛，微微张开嘴，露出一小截整齐洁白的牙齿。

随后服务生打断了格雷伍斯的讲述。煎鱼和小羊排，一篮子面包以及水果。他们这一餐吃得还算安稳，必须承认克莱登斯被教养的吃相良好——即使他很饿。克莱登斯安静地把肉排切成小小的一块再塞进嘴里，尽量不发出多余的声音。

格雷伍斯并不打算吃东西，他把餐点都推给了克莱登斯。看起来瘦弱不堪的年轻人胃口倒是不错。男孩们都是这样，从十六岁到二十出头的年纪里好像每一顿都吃不饱，个子噌噌的往上窜，但身上却没有多少肉。克莱登斯埋头奋战了一会，小心的抬起眼睛想看格雷伍斯在做什么。

“不用管我。”格雷伍斯对上那双闪烁着的黑眼睛。克莱登斯没料到男人一直都在看着他，他突然觉得尴尬，血液也一股脑冲到了脸上，从脖子到脸颊红成一片。

他叹了口气。

格雷伍斯的手——宽大的，温暖的，掌心和指节都带着茧。这样一只手覆在克莱登斯紧握着餐刀的右手上，手指顺着腕关节移到血管突出的手背。他的动作缓慢却不容拒绝，温柔又带着点强制的意味。克莱登斯无法控制的僵住了，在他大脑来得及再次运转前格雷伍斯又迅速收回了手，仿佛什么都没发生。

“……我希望你能享受这顿饭。”格雷伍斯对他说。于是克莱登斯点头，他脸上的血色还没褪去。

11.

他们通常一个月见两到三次面，都是由格雷伍斯来决定——不知为何最近交给安全部长的活越来越多，格雷伍斯也只有在完成文书工作后才有时间。他在国会大厦的办公室和纽约潮湿阴暗的小巷之间来回奔波，重案调查组的傲罗提出他们可以帮忙，但格雷伍斯表示MACUSA还有更重要的任务交给他们来做。

他在离施粥所几百米远的面包坊前停下了。纽约又开始落雨，没带雨具的麻鸡们咒骂着加快了脚步。格雷伍斯掏出魔杖让雨水凝成一把透明的伞撑在头顶，他突然改变主意，觉得今天不太适合去拯救一个落难的麻烦。

格雷伍斯在随身携带的记事本里写着那道影子去过的地方，克莱登斯的资料报告夹在最后几页，每次他翻开时都能看到米黄色纸张的一个角。

格雷伍斯有时候能想到克莱登斯，但更多时候他没有。

12.

“为什么是我，先生？”年轻人把自己卡在狭小的楼梯间里，哑着嗓子问格雷伍斯。他终于没再哭了，但眼睛还是红肿的，双颊仍留着液体划落的痕迹。

周围的傲罗莫名其妙的互相对视，然后耸了耸肩：蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩今天闯了大祸，他们全都是过来给她收拾烂摊子的。拜尔本家的男孩，他并不仁义的养母，一个过于充满正义感的巫师——闹剧的中心人物。蒂娜已经被调查组的同事带走了，现在还留在这儿的傲罗是跟着格雷伍斯来的。

“剩下的就让我来处理，”格雷伍斯对他们说，“你们可以……先离开这里，是的。”

克莱登斯被巫师幻影移形时的爆破声吓得抖了抖。格雷伍斯放低姿态靠近他，嘴里发出安抚马匹的轻柔嘘声。“我以为我告诉过你答案，克莱登斯，”他低声回答他，龙皮皮鞋踩在老旧楼梯上让它咯吱咯吱地叫唤起来，“你是不一样的。”

“我不明白，”克莱登斯僵硬的身体语言说明他想逃走，但他忍住了，“我不过是最差劲的，所以妈才……”

“嘘，”男人将手指按在自己嘴唇上，“有的话题适可而止。”

“……我很抱歉，格雷伍斯先生。”

克莱登斯喃喃着道歉，他甚至不知道自己说错了什么。格雷伍斯走到他面前，强硬地把克莱登斯藏起来的左手拽起来——男孩瑟缩了一下，格雷伍斯的施力点恰好在他被鞭打到乌青的地方。他很疼。

“你母亲会打你。”这是个陈述句，而格雷伍斯明知道他弄疼了克莱登斯也没松手。

“是的，先生。”

“但你从未告诉我，克莱登斯。”

“我以为您不想知道，格雷伍斯先生。”他想知道格雷伍斯是不是有意惩罚他，他感觉腕骨都快要被捏碎了：“我很抱歉……”

“我在意你，”格雷伍斯继续说下去，“但你不应该向我隐瞒这些——”

“——这很疼！”克莱登斯恐惧地喊了起来。他一定是叫喊得太大声了，格雷伍斯立刻就放开了克莱登斯，仿佛那是什么脏东西。

“我不是有意的，先生——但我的手很疼。”

一股诡异的沉默在空气中弥散开，像看不见的海水般令他窒息。男孩低下头用力的吸了吸鼻子，他的左手正以一个别扭的姿势僵在半空中，也没想到把手收回来藏到格雷伍斯碰不到的地方。头顶传来了鸽子咕咕的叫声——克莱登斯怀疑他是赶不走它们了，也许那只灰鸽子在落满灰尘的灰玻璃旁安了家，不管被驱赶多少次都会回来。

格雷伍斯仰头看了看那座巨大的玻璃吊灯，似乎打定了注意。他转过身抬手在虚空中一握，嘴唇嗡动着默念着咒语——吊灯那昏暗的黄光小幅度颤动一下，随后凝成一团飞速落在格雷伍斯手里。这是屋子里唯一的光源了。格雷伍斯攥紧了拳头，再一次打开时便什么也不剩。

“看着我，克莱登斯。”格雷伍斯柔声说。

他重新握住克莱登斯僵直的左臂，引导他放下：“你不需要道歉，至少不需要向我道歉。”男人为对方整理起皱巴巴的外套，顺着紧绷的肩线来到他瘦削的后颈。格雷伍斯将手指埋进克莱登斯倒长不短的发丝里，继续说道：“你必须明白，你和其他人——你的养母和妹妹们——是不同的。

抬起你的头，男孩！”

克莱登斯被巫师突然加大的声音吓到了，他猛的抬起头来，如果不是格雷伍斯护着他的后脑勺他就直接撞在了墙上。克莱登斯看见一个小小的明亮光球，像无害的蛇一般缩在对方手里，那些光芒称得格雷伍斯的棕色眼睛更加明亮——他和克莱登斯脑海中形象模糊的狼群有着一样的眼睛。捕食者，猎手，上位者。这个光球似乎成为克莱登斯所见过的最具吸引力的东西，他目不转睛的盯着它。

“独一无二，”格雷伍斯低声说，“无与伦比。”

“……是的，格雷伍斯先生。”克莱登斯回答。格雷伍斯护在他脑后的手悄悄滑下去，搂住克莱登斯单薄的肩膀，他丝毫不在意身上的昂贵套装，就这样半跪着，把他们间的姿势变成一个暧昧却难以定性的拥抱。

“你做得很好，现在看着我的眼睛，”格雷伍斯凑得更近了，高挺的鼻梁几乎碰到克莱登斯的，“嘘，不错，克莱登斯……你想离开这儿吗？”

他得到的回答当然是肯定的。

“……如果可以的话，先生。”

13.

珀西瓦尔四岁时从管家口中得知他在七个月大的时候把格雷伍斯夫人的手镯炸上了天；他的第六次生日收到了三本一模一样的带着签名的《炼金？或者魔药！》；他九岁试图练习无杖魔法，等到十岁时所能掌握的基础魔咒比伊法莫尼三年生还要多。十一岁的分院仪式上雷鸟和长角水蛇同时对珀西瓦尔发出了邀请——但意料之外的是他选择了雷鸟；他三年级加入魁地奇学院队，五年级成为级长，毕业前的假期里凭借格雷伍斯的姓氏一直在MACUSA做实习。

珀西瓦尔除了学院外都是一个标准的格雷伍斯——标准，有的领域还可被称为优秀。

他从遗忘司的傲罗做起，花了半年成为组长，两年爬到司长，认识了人生中第二个女友。他们坚持了三个月才分手，然后珀西瓦尔把一切从头再来了一次。

珀西瓦尔在三十四岁成为了美国魔法国会的安全部部长。当时他刚从欧洲战场回来不久，顺道捡回来一个黑头发黑眼睛的情人。几年后珀西瓦尔的情人对珀西瓦尔说，纽约的空气令他感到窒息，他觉得是时候回欧洲了。珀西瓦尔尝试了那么久却从来没学会拒绝他的请求，于是他们花两周时间在海上度过，像真正的麻鸡一样不使用任何魔法。珀西瓦尔回程只买了一张票，同行的荷兰人问他欧洲怎么样，美国怎么样，海上的风景怎么样，他只是笑着不说话。

他早就听说了盖勒特•格林德沃的事迹，与国会里其他人不同，珀西瓦尔认为格林德沃有的说法是有迹可循的。他三十七岁时魔法国会和欧洲各国的魔法部决定针对格林德沃做出行动，珀西瓦尔与另几位傲罗代表美国，在汉堡会议上他们和麻瓜政府人员一同站在左侧。

在汉堡的时间珀西瓦尔没有一直和同僚们呆在一起。相反的，他去——

——他去见了格林德沃。

珀西瓦尔和德国黑巫师会面，向他表达自己能理解他的做法。他诉说美国巫师阶层的自卑，MACUSA对麻鸡世界的消极态度，肃清者在北美永远不会销声匿迹。

他认为美国需要一次彻底的整改——如果可以，珀西瓦尔甚至表示格雷伍斯家族能作为格林德沃在北美的力量分支。

然后他分不清了。

他确定自己身处码头的廉租房，但同时又自由行走在纽约街头。他能正常完成属于安全部长的工作，不定时与格林德沃联络，德国雪鸮每次送信时都会把格雷伍斯家的秃头鹰啄掉几根毛。

他看着蒂娜•戈德斯坦恩为第二塞勒姆的男孩丢掉了重案调查组的工作，尽管这本来是他的事。

于是珀西瓦尔开始关心克莱登斯•拜尔本。他治好男孩养母所留下的伤痕，夸奖他，带他去餐厅，与他做爱。他告诉克莱登斯他是不一样的，并向男孩许诺了一个宏大到虚伪的未来。他每次做爱时都会把克莱登斯操到哭泣，让他眼眶红肿声音嘶哑，像以前那个黑头发黑眼睛的情人。

但克莱登斯不会离开。珀西瓦尔便告诉他，他在找一个孩子，能够改变他们共同命运的人。

珀西瓦尔听到货船的汽笛长鸣。


	3. Chapter 3

14.

“珀西瓦尔……珀西瓦尔·詹姆斯·格雷伍斯？”

矮个子男人走进来时珀西瓦尔还在看今天份的报纸。他有些诧异的扬了扬眉毛，迅速把报纸放下了，让皮圭里和记者面朝下盖在木桌上。

已经有一周时间没有任何人来过这个房间。“是我，”珀西瓦尔为来者变出一把椅子和几个软扑扑的靠垫，示意对方坐下再谈，“我想我不知道你是……”

“杰克、约翰或者亚当，什么都行，”男人拿手帕抹了抹额头上的汗，看起来并不打算坐下，“只是开个玩笑，格雷伍斯先生。其他人都叫我比翁，代理执行司司长——当然您也可以这么称呼我。”

他当然知道代理司长的意思，珀西瓦尔也不再客气了。“所以国会想好怎么处理我了？”他一针见血地指出问题，“我什么时候能拿回魔杖？”

“就算没有魔杖您也适应的不错，不是吗！”比翁指了指珀西瓦尔刚给他变出来的座椅，继续说道，“但第一个问题——并没有，格雷伍斯先生。您的记忆是个大缺口，而且就算格林德沃再不靠谱，我们也得参考他提供的证词。”

“去他妈的证词。”珀西瓦尔低吼道。

 

15.

“他们……能确定是这里……”

“但我们应该……”

“别傻了！你听到上头怎么说的——‘现在没有时间给我们浪费，必须……’”

“——四分五裂！”

波平刚来得及留下一句“外面有其他巫师，格雷伍斯老爷”，那扇一直紧闭着的门就被强大冲力掀开了。珀西瓦尔没去怪罪家养小精灵的突然离开——这个忠诚于格雷伍斯家族的顽固精灵总是捡着机会去照顾珀西瓦尔，尽管格林德沃不再允许任何生物靠近他。

自从格林德沃开始使用安全部长的身份后，这场消耗战似乎就走出了瓶颈——黑巫师回到码头的次数逐渐变少，珀西瓦尔所需承担的恶咒和摄神取念也跟着减少，他终于有了喘息的时间，甚至能用出一些简单的无杖魔法。

就像回到在伊法莫尼的日子，珀西瓦尔酸楚的想。

他先看到了领头的傲罗标志性的皮衣皮帽。珀西瓦尔并不认识这几个巫师，他们在对上他视线的一瞬间明显放松了许多，但仍然警惕的用魔杖护在身前。

“我们找到他了！”站在最后的傲罗对着门外大喊道，“——珀西瓦尔·格雷伍斯！我们找到他了！”

珀西瓦尔想提醒他们小点声，这里的租客脾气都不太好。然而他张了张嘴什么也没说。他扶着墙，花了很久才从他那肮脏的小角落里站起身来，小心的与对面的傲罗保持安全距离。“格雷伍斯先生，”有人说，“您现在安全了，魔法国会已经……”

“我一直都很‘安全’，”珀西瓦尔打断对方的叙述，同时惊讶于自己嘶哑的嗓音，“——但该死的，至少请告诉我你们抓住了格林德沃。”

巫师们互相瞟了一眼，最后还是领头的傲罗站了出来。“一周前就抓到了他，先生，”他组织了会语言，“只是格林德沃不愿意透露您的位置，他只说您还活着……部里派了五组人来找你，看来我们是最快的。”

他干巴巴的说：“你们干得不错。”

珀西瓦尔缓慢地朝他们走过去。他很久没站起来过，更何况随意走动了——格林德沃有次差点弄断他几根骨头，还好波平悄悄治好了它们。珀西瓦尔把重心放在右腿上歪歪斜斜的走着，用眼神警告傲罗们不要来帮不必要的忙，但显然他眼下的青黑让威胁打了不少折扣。两位巫师一前一后的跑过来，其中一个架住珀西瓦尔的胳膊，另一个则给他双手施加了禁锢咒。

“我们不……这是主席的直接命令，”给他施咒的男人低着头说，“我们不得不这样做。”

珀西瓦尔挑起一边眉毛。刚才喊话的巫师刚走进房间，就被这里唯一的小矮桌吸引了注意力。那上面还摆着几支空酒瓶，黑漆木的表面留有一个由三角、圆圈和短竖线组成的标记，酒渍则溅在深深的凹槽里。

“你们还去过哪里？”珀西瓦尔问道，“——格雷伍斯庄园？之前废弃的特里斯坦堡？”

“所有地方，先生。他们几乎把这座城市翻过来，美国也差不多了。”

他敏锐的听到了更多幻影移行所发出的空气爆裂声，再不出五分钟，这个麻鸡的廉价单间就会被魔法国会的人里里外外围三层。他们会把格林德沃在此施过的咒语全部扒出来，发挥一些想象，施舍一点怜悯，他们那可怜的安全部长可是被折磨了如此久——这真的太悲惨了，比曾经死在五大湖区半人马手里的巫师还要惨一百倍。

毕竟遭受这份罪的是个格雷伍斯。

而不幸中的万幸，至少遭罪的是珀西瓦尔·格雷伍斯。

 

16.

“难道你相信那个偏执狂？”珀西瓦尔问。

“有趣，”塞拉菲娜·皮圭里答非所问，她终于肯正眼看珀西瓦尔了，“——格林德沃和你说过一样的话。”

“拜托，塞拉菲娜。你没回答我的问题。”

女巫师摇了摇头。她一挥手，让厚重的铁灰色窗帘掀起一个角，露出魔法所做的虚假天空——看太阳和云层的高度应该是下午时分，很远的地方外还有飞鸟的小小黑影。但谁都知道这是假的，伊法莫尼一年生都能指出它的错误。

他刚从码头的廉租房里出来，在审讯室和医院辗转几圈后就被丢进另一个房间里囚禁起来。囚禁——有的人美名其曰为“安全性管辖”，好像珀西瓦尔还是个需要被禁足的毛头巫师。在这一点上国会做的还不比格林德沃，他们甚至没给这房间施空间扩展咒！珀西瓦尔连着半个月都只能在这二十多平米的屋子里呆着，除了有行军床、壁炉、沙发和一张矮茶几，他感受不到任何已逃脱的自由感。

“记忆是不会骗人的，”塞拉菲娜说，并阻止珀西瓦尔张嘴反驳她，“——停，绝大多数时候它不会。”

“是啊是啊，”珀西瓦尔抱起手臂认真赞同道，“我他妈就是那个可笑的意外。”

“如果觉得无趣，你可以让他们带你出去走走的，”皮圭里似乎被他的状态逗乐了，“你在这里待了太久，我能理解。

但我想你应该明白现在的状态，你的脑子并不安全，格雷伍斯。格林德沃可以说是把你的记忆给操了一遍——”

“我不敢相信你真的说了这个词。”他插嘴道。

“——所以，在你把记忆都控制好之前，我相信那个欧洲来的疯子，”她说，“国际会议不会把你怎样，他们的重头都是格林德沃，但会议后就不好说了。有些人一直等着把你踹出美国呢。”

“他们想把所有格雷伍斯都踹出北美洲，”珀西瓦尔补充道，“不止是我一个人。”

“你愿意现在给他们看你的记忆？如果你真的打算这样做，我也无话可说。”

珀西瓦尔的瞳仁是深浅不一的棕色，瞳孔则像嵌在古木躯干上的黑针。“然后让那帮麻鸡顺理成章的上台？不，谢谢，”他危险地眯起眼睛，眉毛拧在一起，“正如你所说，塞拉菲娜，现在没人可以信任我。”

“给他们瞧瞧你的决心。”女主席微笑着说。

然而珀西瓦尔心里不存在任何决心或意志，只有他小心掩藏好的，渺小又扭曲的怒气。他们怎么可以——他是珀西瓦尔·格雷伍斯，是魔法国会的安全部部长和法律司司长；被他抓获的黑巫师不计其数；他抵抗了格林德沃，尽可能拖延时间挫败他的计划——

但这些会使的咒语不比刚毕业的小毛孩多，获取信息也没有珀西瓦尔更灵通的家伙，为什么他们永远不明白矛头应该指向敌人？他没有和格林德沃结盟，国会的法律更是由珀西瓦尔亲自参与修改和维护，他不会想挑起麻鸡和巫师界的争斗，更不会为此去寻找默默然。但那个男孩，有个声音提醒道，克莱登斯·拜尔本……

“操。”珀西瓦尔懊恼的低吼出声。

皮圭里则用一副了然的表情看着他：“下次我会带来好消息。”

她临走前让水杯重新装满清水，珀西瓦尔的视线却一直盯着女巫做工繁复的魔杖杖柄。塞拉菲娜发现了珀西瓦尔的注视。她将魔杖抽出来握在手里，轻轻掂量着。“不会太久的，相信我，”珀西瓦尔就像讨食的狗看到食物一般，眼睛追随着她的武器，“也许再过两天他们就能把魔杖还给你了——但这需要你的配合，还需要一个好端端的大脑，格雷伍斯。”

“这听起来像是胁迫。”

“随你怎么解释。”

珀西瓦尔悻悻的摇了摇头，退开一步。在他过滤掉现有的信息之前，在真正做回以前的自己之前，他都需要暂时停止接收更多了。塞拉菲娜最后打量他一眼，便头也不回地离开了这间牢房。门被监守的两位傲罗不轻不重的关上了，他清晰的听到铜环相扣的脆响和傲罗们念出的，带有美国中西部口音的防御咒。

他在沙发周围转了一圈，最后还是决定回到角落里的行军床。珀西瓦尔在第一天就把行军床挪到离窗子最远的墙角，并否定了这是某种意义上逃避现实的自我诊断——他能踩着柔软的羊毛地毯，看到铁灰色的布艺窗帘遮挡住魔法做的天空，他还有一张沙发以及完全装饰用的壁炉。

这儿的布置没有任何理由能让他紧张到逃避现实。

珀西瓦尔坐在床上，在下一次呼吸前变成一只浑身漆黑的美洲豹。

其实珀西瓦尔并不满意自己的变形形态，身体过于庞大，太过明显，只要不是瞎子谁都能认出来这是他。阿尼马格斯的登记文件里有很好的例子，森王蛇或者白头鹰，就连毛色正常的美洲豹也是个不错的选择。

大猫把自己蜷成一团，琥珀般明亮的金棕色眼睛盯着壁炉里噼啪作响的火焰。它应该把所有记忆清理一遍，标出格林德沃做的小动作，如此这般它才能回到之前的位置，才有资格对那帮不干事的政客呲牙吼叫。黑豹眨了眨眼，胡须随着呼吸频率微微颤动着，它用厚实的前爪垫着下巴，丝毫未发现尾巴被它压在了肘关节下面。

珀西瓦尔自己都不太能分辨记忆中的虚假片段，更不能指望猫科动物的原始本能来帮他。行军床勉强能装下黑豹庞大的身躯，它就安安静静的趴在那儿，怒气和脑海中不断刺激珀西瓦尔的声音一同被寂静淹没。珀西瓦尔决定这几个小时什么也不干，他甚至愿意睡一觉，温吞燃烧的木柴在黑豹眼睛里留下烧红的印记。

 

等它醒来后发现门前趴着一只瑟瑟发抖的备忘录老鼠。黑豹慢悠悠的晃过去，伸出爪子按住老鼠，它只挣扎了几秒便把自己拆开了。

那几个漂亮的花体字母在纸张上乱窜，它认出这是塞拉菲娜的字体。大猫坐得更端正了些。它看着无序的字母迅速排列成一句话，在来得及看第二眼之前又散开成一团污黑，这些字最终凝成塞拉菲娜•皮圭里的签名，固定在便签的右下角便一动不动了。

黑豹开始回味那句话。它抽了抽鼻子，尾巴烦躁地拍着地毯。

我们最终决定告知你，格雷伍斯。上面写着。默然者，第二塞勒姆的男孩，克莱登斯•拜尔本——

——还活着。

 

17.

领克莱登斯进来的是一位珀西瓦尔不认识的巫师，但珀西瓦尔还是向他点了点头，换来对方一个公事公办的眼神。

“我会在两小时后再来，格雷伍斯先生，”男巫清了清嗓子，不算太粗暴的推了一把男孩的肩膀，“去吧，你们只有两小时。”

等傲罗关紧木门后珀西瓦尔才认真打量起克莱登斯。他比记忆里更瘦了，治疗师们把他塞进一件过于大的袍子里，样式类似于伊法莫尼的毕业校袍——美国魔法界并不流行穿巫师袍，这让克莱登斯看起来更加格格不入。珀西瓦尔能看到从他瘦削的肩膀处衍生出的疤痕。

他会看到更多的，珀西瓦尔想，傲罗们用魔法撕碎克莱登斯时就没想让这男孩活下来。克莱登斯缩着脖子往后退了一步，他低着头，眼睛却是坚定的。

他目不转睛地看着珀西瓦尔。

“克莱登斯，”珀西瓦尔觉得喉咙干渴，他的声音低沉到几乎听不清，“……你可以先坐下。”

似乎声音传播的速度变慢了，克莱登斯在被拉长的一秒后才意识到珀西瓦尔在叫他名字。年轻人向前跨了一小步，但很快又缩回来，手指不安的捏着袍子直到把衣角变得皱巴巴的。他同时用鼻子和嘴呼吸，珀西瓦尔注意到克莱登斯脸色苍白，嘴唇却红润无比。

“……格雷伍斯先生。”克莱登斯小声叫他名字。

 

格雷伍斯先生。克莱登斯在他吻他脖颈时总会这样叫，好像这能让男人下嘴轻一点。他劝说克莱登斯没人会发现的，如果克莱登斯能保持安静的话他会更高兴。他把男孩按在床上，狠狠干他紧翘的屁股，在他苍白的脖子和身体上留下标记。不，请停下，先生。克莱登斯一开始还能反抗一两句，到后面他就只能在他手下因巨大喜悦而哭泣。

 

“过来，”珀西瓦尔发现他比自己想象中更有耐心，“我想其他巫师告诉你该怎么做了。”

“……他们要求我配合你，先生。”克莱登斯回答道。珀西瓦尔和他之间只有不过三米左右的距离，但他仍站在原地一动不动，好像有一道看不见的屏障把他们两相隔开，第一个前进的人需要用四分五裂咒才能把它撕开。

“那你知道该怎么配合我吗？”珀西瓦尔把魔杖抽出来，他紧握住失而复得的武器，语调平稳，“——过来，克莱登斯，我们只有两个小时。”

他补充一句：“不要让我重复第二遍。”

珀西瓦尔几乎能从男孩的黑色眼睛里看到自己的倒影。克莱登斯拖着步子走近他，肩膀绷得笔直，指甲扣进手心的皮肉里。珀西瓦尔跨开一步绕到他背后，伸手替克莱登斯把外袍脱下来——他皱了皱眉，在他现有的记忆里纽约仿佛没日没夜的下雨。珀西瓦尔挥手让衣服漂浮在壁炉前，用火光烘暖它们。

克莱登斯在珀西瓦尔不可避免的碰触下发出尖锐的吸气声。他忍不住想回头，但被珀西瓦尔按住了肩膀，男人凑到他耳边像吐着信子的蛇一样开口威胁道：

“坐，下。”

克莱登斯坐下了。

克莱登斯被珀西瓦尔塞进那张堆满软垫的沙发里，他在惶恐中抓住了一个枕头，那上面有松香木的味道。珀西瓦尔重重得压着他的肩以至于克莱登斯以为他一定被烙上了男人的指印。年轻人从喉咙里发出类似于落难小兽的哀鸣，他不可避免的回想起被魔法撕碎的痛楚，可珀西瓦尔一个人能带来的创伤比所有穿戴皮衣皮帽的傲罗们更甚。

珀西瓦尔的一部分理智表扬他的做法很有效果，剩下的部分则疯了般警告他：你不能这样对克莱登斯；你不能像格雷伍斯那样和他说话；格雷伍斯干了什么你都心知肚明——这个男孩是受害者，现在他站在这里，是为了帮你恢复名誉。

“还有一个月。”他突兀地开口道，并没有移开他的手指。

“……一个月什么？格雷伍斯先生？”克莱登斯战战兢兢地问他，珀西瓦尔投在他身上的阴影迫使他咽了口唾沫。珀西瓦尔和格林德沃——他们太过相似，有着同样的压迫力和威胁手段。

珀西瓦尔停顿两秒才继续说道：“你还有一个月就满二十一岁了，克莱登斯。”

这句话像一记重击打在克莱登斯脑袋上。从没有人在意过他的年纪，就像没人会在意一位乞讨者过得怎样一个道理。而上一次问他多大的男人现在又站在他面前，双手搭在肩上，热度从掌心辐射至他全身。珀西瓦尔用力捏了捏他的肩，克莱登斯绝望的感到这种力度都熟悉到可怕。

十四英寸，乌木，雷鸟尾羽杖芯，珀西瓦尔魔杖的杖尖差点碰到克莱登斯高高的颧骨。他躲闪的动作还是太明显了，珀西瓦尔终于松开手，银灰色的袖扣在克莱登斯眼前一闪而过。

他本可以坐在克莱登斯对面舒适的沙发上，但珀西瓦尔选择半跪在男孩面前，他把姿态放低到一位求助者应有的高度，从下往上注视着男孩的的眼睛。

“……我需要你的配合，”珀西瓦尔轻声说，“我需要你的信任，克莱登斯。不管格林德沃向你许诺了什么，你都必须将它忘掉——为了我，也是为了我们。”

克莱登斯不可避免的想到格雷伍斯。壁炉里的火光为珀西瓦尔的右脸镀上一层暖橙，他见克莱登斯没有回答，便直接伸手抚摸上年轻人的面颊。珀西瓦尔理了理克莱登斯额前变长的刘海，一边等着他答话——或者反抗，克莱登斯必须做出点什么。

“我该怎么做，先生？”克莱登斯在珀西瓦尔的手指划过他嘴唇时问道。

 

“帮助我，让我进去，”巫师说，“——你全部的记忆。”

 

18.

其实他们还需要一个冥想盆，但塞拉菲娜不会提供所有东西——珀西瓦尔能拿回魔杖就应该感恩戴德了。虽然他对摄神取念的使用比抵抗它要来得熟练，但作为不可饶恕咒之一，珀西瓦尔当然不会把它用在克莱登斯身上。

他让克莱登斯闭上眼睛，男孩就闭上了眼睛；他让克莱登斯放轻松、靠在椅背上，男孩就仿佛没有骨头一般向后倒去。珀西瓦尔怀疑就算自己让克莱登斯跪在地上，他也会照做无误。

“我会……”珀西瓦尔看见克莱登斯咽了口唾沫，喉结随着他的动作上下滚动，“这要求肢体接触。”

“没关系的，格雷伍斯先生。”克莱登斯说。

他引导着男孩让他抓住自己手臂，抬起的左手则按住克莱登斯紧闭的双眼——某种意义上的安慰，他想，克莱登斯的睫毛弄得他手心发痒，而珀西瓦尔感觉他眼睫颤动的样子是如此熟悉。

“如果你想停下，”珀西瓦尔说，“直接告诉我。”

握在他手臂的力度加大了，珀西瓦尔就将此当成了克莱登斯的同意。他开始默念咒语，生涩拗口的拉丁文发音几乎让他咬着舌头——他很久没使用过这类魔法。年轻人身体紧绷着逐渐打开他自己，珀西瓦尔半弯着腰缓慢站起来，用额头抵住自己的手背。他们呼吸相触，似乎不能再靠得更近，克莱登斯想向后退但怎样也找不到退路。

——珀西瓦尔马上就能看到属于他的记忆了。克莱登斯被突然出现的这个念头吓了一跳，他甚至想立刻叫停，要说的话就卡在嗓子眼。男人的手是过分的温暖，比格雷伍斯还要温暖几个度。他暗自咬着牙，整个人小幅度颤抖起来。

“你要我停下吗，克莱登斯？”珀西瓦尔问道。

他摇头。

“我再问最后一次，”巫师压低了嗓音，“你 想 要我停下吗。”


End file.
